The technical field of the present invention is that of grooved safety devices for openings such as doors or windows.
Most doors or similar devices used for closing openings are mounted on hinge pins secured to a casing, which form the rotation axis, external of the thickness of the members themselves. Consequently, on the opposite side of members, on opening the leaf, a wide gap is exposed between edges facing the hinged leaf (i.e. door or window) and the casing.
The width of this gap increases the danger which it represents because it is easily accessible, particularly to the hands of children. This danger is completely eliminated by the the present invention.